prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kesenwang
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Taiwan! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Wolfbln DEC. 13th edit Hi Kesenwang You did some changes to the Taiwan article. Generally, I'm happy with it. But it has certain issues now, that I can't accept as Admin here. I would like you to change it or I need to do the adjustments: - We list at the beginning of the article only GSM providers. *'APTC' (Asia Pacific Telecom) 亞太電信 uses EVDO as 3G and only LTE which is common to both systems. To list a CDMA provider on 3G is against our guidelines. You can mention it in the text, but mention the incompatible EVDO to GSM systems. It has now roaming on Taiwan Telecom, but you still need to activate your plan on a EVDO device. We make this Wiki for holders of GSM-based devices. In the '''Basics '''chapter you added many things only for Chungwha Telecom. This is inacceptable. All three major providers have stores at the airport side by side. You can't mention only one. this needs to be changed too. Please adapt the format of the Basics chapter of all other country pages on this Wiki. We don't mention plans that are only postpaid. It's not advisable to mention plans, that are only accesible through Chinese language apps or voice recharging in Chinese in an automated system. They remain inaccessible to foreigners speaking only English. The last sentence of the Basics chapters refers to WiFi not VPN. @ Chungwha. Don't mention top-up methods that are only in Mandarin or otherwise impossible for foreigners. Like ATM deposits. All over the world, this is only available for citizens of that country. @FarEasTone: Last time I did the update, i was not able to find a list for their airport plans. Can you find any in English or Mandarin? Please add it or at least the link for it. I know they are similar to the other two. Thanks for your cooperation. I will erase some typos of your add-on later. Please keep on with your good work. Wolfbln (talk) 07:58, December 13, 2016 (UTC)(admin) About Taiwan article Hi Kesenwang. Thanks for your reply on my Talk page. First of all: welcom to this Wiki. I have adapted all your add-ons and contributions to our format here. I agree that it's essential that we ought to have locals from the country writing parts of the articles. They know their markets and providers best. But generally, their contributions lack the perspective of a visitor to this country of course. So I have to edit all options which are not available for them. In your case, e.g. options that can be booked only speaking Mandarin or using an ATM for top-ups. Please understand that we make this Wiki for visitors to your country who are likely not speak Mandarin. You are welcome to add more contributions to this page while keeping this in mind. I don't agree that many facts are outdated. I've made an update for Taiwan about 2 months ago and found all the information still on the provider websites in English or Chinese. So they can't be so outdated. But if you have newer information than the provider even give in Mandarin, please go ahead and add them. You are right, that Taiwan can be complicated not speaking Chinese. But after visiting your country some years ago, I found much easier navigable than for instance mainland China. You can get along buying a SIM card expecially at airports and using data. This is much more complicated on the mainland. Your country is very popular with readers. It gets more than 1500 clicks per week. So it's highly appreciated when you improve the article. I'm ready to help your with formats, typos and so on. Thanks for your edits so far 08:16, December 17, 2016 (UTC)Wolfbln (talk) (admin)